Fifteen Year Old Alec
by deannaG
Summary: A certain rune appears as Alec fights for his life. Rune AU Redefined Series part 5.
1. Chapter 1

Time to age Alec. There has been too much drama from the peanut gallery in regards to him being seven years old.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sips his martini. He just sent a potion to a client and is wondering what he wants for dinner. His phone rings.

 _ **Isabelle.**_

Magnus wonders why Alec's sister is calling him at this time of the afternoon. He answers the phone, "Yes Izzy?"

All he hears is crying. A cold finger runs down Magnus' spine. "Hello, Izzy?"

She continues to cry.

A cold hand grabs Magnus' backbone, "Izzy, where are you?"

In between sobs he hears, "Infirmary."

He gently says, "I'm on my way." He ends the call and gathers a handful of jars. He isn't sure what he is walking into but he knows that time is of the essence.

He creates a portal and sees Izzy, Jace and Maryse waiting for him by a room, in the Infirmary's corridor. They look at him with tear streaked faces. The hand grips Magnus tighter.

Magnus walks into the room. Alec is laying on the bed. He is bleeding from claw marks on his lower chest and stomach. His clothes and the bed sheets are soaked in blood. The wounds themselves are discolored and ugly.

Maryse stands behind him and whispers, "Mortifer demon."

Magnus closes his eyes and curses. Mortifer demons are nasty creatures. Victims either die by bleeding out or by the demon's poison. Or a combination of both. Mortifer demon attacks are 85% fatal.

She continues, "They were blocks away when it came up behind them and attacked Alec. Jace killed it, grabbed Alec and they ran here. I told Izzy to call you."

Magnus nods as he walks over to the bed. Alec is deathly pale. Magnus gently touches his wrist with a shaky hand and is grateful that he feels a faint pulse. His hand continues to shake as he gets his phone out of his pocket and calls Catarina.

"Yes, Magnus?"

Magnus isn't surprised that his voice is barely above a whisper, "It's Alec."

"Where?"

"The Infirmary."

"I'm on my way." Seconds later, she walks into the room. She glances at the wounds, "Mortifer demon?"

Magnus nods as Maryse backs out of the room and stands by the door. Izzy moves closer and they hold each other as they watch the warlocks prepare to help Alec. Jace stands next to Izzy and holds her hand.

Catarina glances at Magnus, "I'll take care of the poison, you stop the bleeding?"

Magnus nods without a word. They make their potions.

Mortifer demon attacks are made worse because they require two warlocks to heal the victim. The chances of the victim, or their family, being able to get two warlocks to help them are the main problem. Then the two warlocks have to choice which one will take on the bleeding and which will take on the poison. Too many victims have died while warlocks argued. Lucky for Alec, he has two warlocks that care about him and who have worked together in the past.

Magnus takes off his jacket. He throws it on a nearby chair. He takes a deep breath and places his potion on the more severe slashes.

Catarina, who is in her scrubs, places her potion on Alec's stomach wounds, which seem to have gotten most of the poison.

She looks at Magnus, "Ready?"

Magnus nods. Magnus flicks his wrist, and the bed moves away from the wall, allowing them to move around the entire bed. They snap their fingers and bring magic to the fingertips of both their hands. They wave their hands over Alec's body as they slowly move counter clockwise around the bed.

The wounds finally stop bleeding after eleven rotations.

Maryse, Izzy and Jace watch the two warlocks move around the bed in silence. They are afraid any noise will distract Magnus and Catarina.

It seems to take forever but the discoloration of the wounds goes away and the slashes themselves close up. Catarina nods at Magnus and they stop. Magnus snaps his fingers, Alec's blood soaked clothes are gone and he is in a clean pair of sleep pants. The bed sheets also are changed.

Catarina looks closely at the wounds, "I think all the poison is gone." With a flick of her wrist, bandages cover the wounds.

Magnus collapses into the chair, not caring that he is sitting on his jacket, "Thank God."

Maryse walks into the room, "Is he going to be okay?"

Magnus closes his eyes as Catarina shrugs, "The bleeding has stopped and the poison is gone. Now we can only wait."

Maryse nods, "Thank you. Thank you both."

Catarina smiles weakly, "You're welcome. Go get some rest. Magnus and I will stay with him."

Magnus nods, "Yes, Maryse. There is nothing more we can do, but wait."

Maryse nods and walks out the room, "Izzy, Jace, let's go."

Jace walks into the room, he watches as Catarina moves the bed back against the wall with a flick of her wrist. She grabs a chair and brings it closer to the foot of the bed. She smiles gently at him.

He looks at Magnus, who has moved his chair closer to the bed so that he can hold Alec's right hand, with tears in his eyes. Jace whispers, "Magnus, our parabatai ceremony is Friday."

Magnus looks at him gently, "I know, Jace, I know." He holds Jace's hands in both of his, "Alec is strong."

Jace nods. He looks sadly at Alec, then walks out of the room. Magnus takes Alec's hand in his again.

Izzy walks in. She kisses Catarina's cheek, "Thank you." Catarina smiles at her.

She blinks away tears as she looks at Alec. She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Sorry about the phone call."

His eyes are gentle, "I got the message loud and clear, Izzy, don't worry about it."

She smiles weakly and leaves the room.

Magnus takes a deep breath and glances at Catarina, "I didn't know who else to call on such short notice."

She smiles, "It's a good thing you did call me, because if I heard that you called somebody else to heal Alec, I would have kicked your ass."

He smiles, "Something I will keep in mind. What did you tell them at the hospital?"

"Family emergency. Which is what it was."

Magnus nods, "Thanks Catarina."

She smiles, "No need to thank me, Magnus."

Magnus nods. He holds Alec's hand, his thumb rubbing against Alec's knuckles. Alec's hand is cold, and his coloring is too pale for Magnus' liking. Magnus keeps looking at Alec's chest to make sure he is breathing.

They sit there in silence and wait for Alec to wake up.

After a couple of hours, Magnus moves the chair closer to the bed. He whispers, "Alec, please wake up. Catarina and I have done all we can, but you need to come back to us. To me. Yes Alexander, I need you. Please open your eyes and come back to me." He wipes away the tears that start falling down his face.

Catarina wipes away tears as well. She also is worried that Alec might not make it.

Magnus sits back in the chair. He continues to rub his thumb across Alec's knuckles as he holds the teenager's hand.

His eye is caught by something. He watches as the right side of Alec's neck starts to burn. He sits up and watches as the burn forms a rune that instantly turns the familiar black. A rune that Magnus doesn't recognize. He looks at Catarina with wide eyes as he gently touches it.

Catarina looks at him, "Magnus, what is wrong?"

"It's a rune, Catarina."

"A rune?" She stands up and walks around the bed. She looks at Alec's neck but the only rune she sees is the deflect/block one, "He always had that one."

Magnus shakes his head and touches the new rune, "This just appeared."

Catarina is confused, "There is nothing there, Magnus."

He looks at her, "You don't see it?"

She smiles gently, "Magnus, you are seeing things, there is nothing there."

"Maybe I can help?"

Catarina and Magnus look towards the door and see Izzy standing there. Catarina says gently, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Izzy smiles weakly, "I couldn't sleep, so I came back here and sat in the hall until I heard you talking. I don't see the rune, Magnus, but maybe if I pass my stele over it, we will."

Magnus nods, "I would appreciate that, Izzy, because I am not seeing things. There IS a rune on the right side of his neck."

She walks over, taking her stele out of her pocket, "Okay, where exactly is it?"

Magnus takes her hand and traces the rune. Catarina and Izzy both gasp as they see it.

Izzy's eyes are wide, "By the angel."

Catarina nods, "I agree."

Magnus nods, "I knew I wasn't seeing things."

Catarina looks at Izzy, "What is it?"

Izzy smiles, "It's a love rune."

Catarina looks at Magnus, "A love rune, that **only** you saw."

Izzy shakes her head, "Mom is going to flip and Dad is going to explode."

Magnus groans, "How about we leave out the part about me being the only one that could see it."

Izzy nods, "Yes, that would probably be a good idea. Bad enough it's a love rune."

Catarina goes back to the chair and sits down, "Magnus, that still doesn't change the fact that it appeared after you begged him to wake up. Magnus, that rune is **about** you."

Izzy nods, "Maybe I should have left it alone."

Magnus sighs, "No, better for it to be out in the open then for me to agonize over it while it is unseen by anybody."

Izzy nods, "That's true."

"Magnus?"

They look at Alec. His eyes are partially open but he is looking at Magnus.

Magnus smiles at him, "Welcome back."

Izzy smiles as she leans over and kisses his cheek, "Hey big brother."

Alec whispers, "What attacked me?"

Catarina answers, "Mortifer demon."

"Catarina?"

"Yes, Alec."

Alec tries to sit up, but groans at the pain. Magnus waves his hand across Alec's chest to apply some pain relief, "You need to rest, Alexander."

Alec nods and relaxes against the pillows.

Catarina smiles at Izzy, "Bed." Izzy nods and kisses Alec's cheek. She leaves the room.

Catarina slowly stands up and stretches, "Now that Alec is awake, I can go home." She kisses Alec's cheek, "Feel better." She walks over to Magnus and hugs him, "The worst is over, get some rest."

Magnus nods, "Thanks for everything, Catarina." She smiles at him and leaves.

Alec looks around the room, "Magnus, this isn't MY room. I'm in the Institute."

Magnus nods, "Jace and Izzy bought you here."

He looks at Magnus with worried eyes, "Are you leaving?"

Magnus smiles, "I'm not going anywhere." He sits down in the chair.

"You're going to sleep in the chair?"

"Where else will I sleep?"

Alec bites his lip against the pain as he moves over, "Now there is room for you."

"Alexander..."

"Please, Magnus."

Magnus eyes the new rune on Alec's neck and nods, "Okay." He lays down next to Alec. Alec moves closer to him with a wince. Magnus shakes his head, "Stop moving."

Alec looks at him with terrified eyes, "I almost died, Magnus."

Magnus nods. He moves closer to Alec. He lays on his side. His head resting against Alec's on the pillow. Alec sighs.

Magnus kisses his forehead as Alec holds his hand, "Now go back to sleep."

Alec looks at him and smiles, "Yes, Magnus."

Magnus nods.

Alec closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Magnus lays awake, wondering what will happen when Alec and his parents see the new rune on his neck.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Mortifer_ is 'death bringer' in Latin.

Yes, the Love Rune is in the house and there will be drama in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Alec, he loves Magnus. Magnus loves him. But he is only 15 years old and doesn't understand why that would be a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes.

Izzy is standing there. "Finally, Magnus my parents are on their way."

Magnus blinks, not understanding. He looks around and sees Alec curled up against him, his head resting on Magnus' chest. Magnus' eyes widen, "Oh shit."

Izzy nods, "Quickly."

Magnus untangles himself from the teenager and gets out of the bed. He flicks his hand and he is in fresh clothes and make up. He watches as Alec moves, into the space that he vacated, with a sigh. Alec is on his right side, so the new rune is hidden from view.

Izzy runs out of the room as Magnus sits in the chair.

Maryse and Robert walk in five minutes later. Magnus nods at them.

Maryse smiles, "Morning, Magnus. How's Alec?"

Magnus smiles, "Morning. He woke up last night, didn't know what attacked him but he seems to be healing nicely."

Maryse nods, "That's good news. This is a school week, but if he doesn't feel up to it, I guess it is okay for him to go back to the loft and he can make it up tomorrow."

Magnus nods, "I'll let him know when he wakes up."

Robert nods, "You do that."

Maryse glances at her husband and smiles at Magnus, "Robert and I have business in Idris today, but if something comes up, do not hesitate to send us a fire message."

Magnus nods, "Okay."

They leave. Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's knuckles. Eight years and he still gets itchy when Robert is around.

He is distracted from his thoughts by somebody trying to hold his hand. Alec is awake and smiling at him, "Good morning, Magnus."

Magnus smiles, "Good morning, Alexander. How are you feeling?"

Alec slowly sits up, holding Magnus' hand, "My chest hurts."

Magnus nods, "Can you get to your Iratze rune?"

Alec sees his stele on the nightstand and picks it up, "Let me try."

Magnus gets up and goes around the bed to help him reach the rune. Alec passes the stele over it and relaxes a bit.

Now that Alec is sitting up, Magnus can stare at the love rune. Alec asks, "Magnus what are you looking at?"

Magnus smiles weakly, "You have a new rune."

Alec giggles, "How could I have gotten a new rune?"

Magnus shrugs, "It appeared last night after Catarina and I healed you."

Alec gingerly gets off the bed. He walks slowly out of the room and goes into the bathroom across the hall. Magnus follows close behind. He stands by the doorway.

Alec looks in the mirror and sees it, "By the angel."

Magnus nods.

Alec looks at Magnus' reflection, "It's a love rune."

Magnus nods, "Yes Izzy told us."

"But how?"

Magnus sighs, "I begged you to open your eyes and it appeared. But at first I was the only one that could see it. Izzy passed her stele over it then she and Catarina saw it."

"A love rune that only you could see, that you made happen?"

Magnus shrugs, "Seems so."

Alec turns around and looks at Magnus, "Did my Mom and Dad see it?"

"No, you were still sleeping when they dropped by."

Alec nods, "Good."

"Maryse said that you can skip school today."

Alec nods, "I just want to go home."

Magnus smiles, "Okay." He creates a portal and they go through it to the loft.

Alec walks to his room. Magnus asks, "Aren't you hungry?"

Alec shrugs, "Not really, I'm more tired than hungry."

Magnus nods as he watches Alec walk into his room and carefully get into his bed.

Magnus goes to the bar and makes a martini. He sits on the sofa and takes a few sips. He is exhausted. Between the magic drain of healing Alec and lying awake most of the night stressing over the love rune, he didn't get that much sleep last night. No wonder he woke up with Alec in his arms. Lucky for him, Izzy was able to wake him up in time to avoid a scene with Alec's parents. Order 144.45 or no order, having their fifteen year old son in his arms would have gotten him either thrown in a mundane jail or a cell in the City of Bones.

Magnus puts the glass on the coffee table and closes his eyes. Maybe he should go to his room and take a nap as well.

.

.

.

Magnus opens his eyes and hears a noise in the kitchen. He looks over and sees Camille sitting on the table.

Magnus stands up, "Camille, what the fuck are you doing here?"

She laughs, "Hello to you too."

Magnus glances at Alec's room and sees the teen sleeping, "Camille, you are not welcome here, leave."

She smiles, "A ShadowHunter? Really, Magnus, I thought you hated ShadowHunters. And a Lightwood at that."

"Leave."

She swings her legs, "Magnus, I thought you were smart."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm, ShadowHunters get their power from their runes."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"You have power."

"Yes, and you enjoyed keeping me around for that very reason until you found somebody else."

She smiles, "Poor Magnus, still holding a grudge after all these years."

"Yes, Camille, I am, now get to the point."

"This ShadowHunter that you are fond of, now has a rune because of _**you**_."

"Yes, and?"

She laughs, "Magnus, do I need to spell it out for you?"

Magnus is about to yell at her when it clicks. He glares at her instead, "Fine, now you can go."

She smiles, "You could at least say 'thank you'."

.

.

,

Magnus opens his eyes, he is on the sofa. He hears a noise in the kitchen. He looks over and sees Alec holding his side with one hand as he rummages through the freezer with the other. Magnus gets up and walks over to him.

He gently guides Alec to a chair, "You should have told me you were hungry."

"I didn't want to wake you. Sorry."

"Frozen waffles? Alexander you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon and you were going to settle for frozen waffles?"

Alec shrugs with a wince, "We're out of bagels."

Magnus gently asks, "Your Iratze rune wore off?"

Alec nods, "It's not that it wears off, it takes some of the pain away."

Magnus nods, he eyes the love rune, "Alexander do you trust me?"

Alec giggles, "Is this a trick question? Of course I trust you Magnus."

Magnus nods. He gently tilts Alec's head so he can get to the love rune easier. Alec looks at him with trusting, but curious eyes. Magnus rubs his fingers together to bring up some magic. He traces the rune with his pointer finger and watches as the rune glows blue, then return to black.

Magnus asks, "Did that hurt?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, not really. It kind of was a bit cool but wait a minute..."

Magnus looks at him alarmed, "What's the matter?"

Alec stands up, "It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The pain." Alec pulls off the bandages, the wounds are not only healed, but his chest and stomach are unmarred. Alec steps closer to Magnus and kisses him on the lips, "Thank you, Magnus."

Magnus gently pushes Alec away. He tries not to look at Alec's naked chest, but Alec's eyes are worse. They are full of tears.

Alec blinks, as some roll down his face, "Magnus, I love you."

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I love you too. But Alec you're 15."

Alec wipes away the tears and looks at Magnus confused, "Yeah, so?"

"Alexander, I do not want to go to jail for statutory rape."

"But..."

Magnus cuts him off, "Alexander, there are no buts about it. I love you. I will always love you. But we have to wait."

Alec bites his lips, "Okay, but is it okay if you just hold me?"

Magnus flicks his wrist and Alec is wearing a shirt. He tries not to see the hurt in the teen's eyes. He pulls Alec into his arms and holds him, "I'm sorry, Alec."

Alec nods.

Magnus asks gently, "You want to order pizza?"

Alec nods.

Magnus takes Alec's face in his hands, "Alec, I promise you, I feel the same way. Our love is strong, that rune is all the proof we need. We have plenty of time but we have to wait for the right moment. Do you understand?"

Alec shakes his head, "Not really, but I trust you. If this is a 'not now' type of thing and not a 'never' type of thing, then okay."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, it is." He gently kisses Alec's forehead, "I love you Alec, never think that I don't."

Alec smiles, "And I love you."

Magnus nods. He lets Alec go and orders the pizza.

Magnus gets his martini from the coffee table.

Alec wrinkles his nose but says nothing as he gets a bottle of water from the fridge.

The pizza arrives and they sit down to eat.

Magnus finishes and goes into the living room. He grabs a book from the shelf and sits on the sofa.

The doorbell rings as Alec is clearing the table. He runs to answer it.

It's Jace, "I was on my way back to the Institute and I wanted to see how you were."

Alec lets him into the loft and smiles, "All better."

"Hi Magnus."

Magnus looks up from his book, "Jace."

Alec and Jace walk to the kitchen table. Jace sits down as Alec finishes the dishes. Jace says, "That is definitely a love rune."

Alec glances at Magnus, he is reading. Alec finishes at the sink and sits down across from Jace, "Izzy told you."

Jace nods, he glances at Magnus, "Did Maryse and Robert see it yet?"

Alec shakes his head, "I'm kind of scared how they will react."

They both glance at Magnus as he turns a page, Jace whispers, "They can't do anything about it. Izzy said it just appeared so they have to accept it."

Alec whispers, "That is what Magnus said, but still."

Jace shrugs, "It's a rune. A pretty rune but one with no power of its own."

Alec bites his lip as he shakes his head, "This one has power."

"How can it have power?"

"Magnus put magic into it and it healed my wounds. They are completely gone."

"By the angel."

Alec nods, as he glances at Magnus, "This is serious shit, Jace."

Jace glances at Magnus, "What about Friday?"

"What about it?"

"Are we still parabatai?"

Alec giggles then quickly looks at Magnus, but his attention is solely on his book, "Of course, this has nothing to do with us being parabatai."

Jace smiles, "Good. I better get back to the Institute."

Alec smiles as they stand up. They walk to the door.

Jace says, "Bye Magnus. See you Friday?"

Magnus glances up and smiles, "Yes you will. Night Jace."

Alec lets Jace out and locks the door. He walks to the sofa and sits next to Magnus, "How much of that did you hear?"

Magnus smiles, "All of it, Alexander. I'm old but I'm not deaf."

Alec giggles. His smile fades away as he asks, "I'm scared, Magnus."

Magnus tosses the book on the coffee table, "Your parents can't do a damn thing about the rune. They can try to take you from me. They can even take you to Idris, but until I declare that the Order is no longer needed, the Clave will hand you back to me. The law is the law."

Alec nods and rests his head against Magnus' arm. Magnus debates with himself and with a sigh, puts his arm around Alec and holds him close.

Alec isn't looking forward to tomorrow.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Alec. :(


	3. Chapter 3

It's tomorrow, time for Robert and Maryse to see Alec's new rune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec and Magnus are eating breakfast. Magnus took a quick trip to _La Bagel Delight_. He picked up bagels and coffee. He usually only gets bagels but figured that Alec needed something stronger to drink than orange juice when his parents saw his new rune.

Alec takes an immediate liking to coffee.

They finish breakfast and clean up.

Alec walks through the living room and goes outside to the balcony. Magnus follows him.

Alec looks in the direction of Manhattan and the Institute, "I'm not looking forward to this, Magnus."

Magnus stands at his side and nods, "I know, Alexander."

Alec sighs, "What if they take me away from you?"

"They can't. I haven't revoked the order, I'm still your Protector."

Alec faces him, "But they can _**say**_ that you revoked it."

Magnus smiles, "They can say whatever they want, but they need proof that I said it. And since I never said it, the Clave will give you back to me and reprimand _them_."

Alec bites his lip, "Are you sure?"

Magnus kisses Alec's forehead, "I am positive."

Alec smiles, "Okay."

They walk back into the loft.

Magnus squeezes Alec's hand, "You'll be fine."

Alec nods, "Okay then, I'm ready." He kisses Magnus' cheek and smiles, "Is it okay if I say I love you?"

Magnus laughs, "You just did. And I love you."

Alec giggles, "See you later Magnus."

Magnus creates a portal and smiles, "Bye, Alexander." Alec leaves.

Magnus sighs. He walks over to the bar, he's going to need a few martinis today.

He is on his third one when a portal opens by the door and Catarina walks into the loft.

She sees him drinking and laughs, "I take it, that Alec is at the Institute?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I'm wondering how long to give him until I text and ask how it's going."

She sits in a chair, "How did _**he**_ take it?"

Magnus sips his drink, "He took it fairly well. He was more concerned about if his parents had seen it. Which they didn't because he was sleeping on that side when they dropped by in the morning."

She nods, "Good. How is he feeling?"

Magnus takes another sip, "I put magic into the rune and it healed him 100%."

"You put DownWorlder magic into a ShadowHunter's rune? Magnus, you might be the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but how is that possible?"

"No idea. But I did."

"Wow."

Magnus nods. He takes a sip of his martini and stares into the glass, "He kissed me."

Catarina smiles, "He loves you, Magnus, of course he kissed you."

Magnus takes a sip of his martini and shakes his head, "He kissed me on the lips, and I pushed him away."

Catarina's eyes narrow. She gets up without a word and walks to the bar. She grabs a glass, the bottle of scotch and pours two fingers of the liquor. She closes the bottle and walks back to the chair. She sits down and drinks it in one gulp.

She holds the empty glass in both hands and says calmly, "And?"

Magnus had watched her in silence. He answers, "He was upset."

She nods, "And?"

Magnus finishes his martini, "He told me he loved me and I told him that I love him, but that he was only fifteen and that we have to wait before we did anything physical."

She nods, "And?"

"And that was it."

She puts the glass on the coffee table, "Magnus, that was your one and only time to hurt him."

Magnus laughs, "Catarina, you're going Mama Bear over a ShadowHunter after all these years?"

Catarina nods, "This "ShadowHunter" is very special to you, Magnus, that makes him very special to _**me**_. So not even _**you**_ are allowed to hurt him, do we have an understanding?"

Magnus nods, "Oh yes we do."

Catarina nods, "Good."

Magnus smiles, "Why didn't you drop by yesterday?"

"I was exhausted when I left the Institute. I got into bed and slept until almost five in the afternoon. Which wasn't that bad because I had a overnight shift that started at nine. I'm off today and tomorrow, so if you need back up, you better call me."

Magnus smiles, "Back up for what?"

She sniffs, "I know you are itching to show up at the Institute and see how the parents are taking Alec's new LOVE rune."

Magnus nods, "It's not really Maryse I'm worried about."

"Yes, you never liked Robert."

"Yes, there was always something off about him that irritated me even before I met Alexander."

Catarina nods, "I mean it, Magnus. You need me, I'm there." She stands up.

Magnus stands as well, "Thank you, Catarina. For everything."

She smiles, "You're welcome." They hug and she leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walks down the hall with Jace. Classes are over. He wants to go back to the loft and do his homework, but first he and Jace are going over last minute details for tomorrow's parabatai ceremony.

Robert walks out of his office, "Alexander, a word please."

Alec sighs, the only time his father uses his full name is when he's in trouble, one guess as to what the problem is, "Yes, Father?"

He walks over to them and looks at Alec's neck. He nods, "Raj told me that you had a LOVE rune on your neck, I didn't believe it. When were you going to tell us about it?"

Alec shrugs, "I was in class."

"And you were at the loft all day yesterday. Were you avoiding us?"

"No, I wasn't avoiding you."

"Then you should have made time to show it to us. A love rune doesn't belong on a fifteen year old."

Jace rolls his eyes, "Robert, it's not that big of a deal."

Robert glares at him, "Jace, this doesn't concern you. You can go."

Jace looks at him coldly, "Alec is my parabatai, therefore it _**does**_ concern me."

"You are not parabatai until tomorrow, now leave."

Alec grabs Jace's arm and says, "It's okay, Jace. I got this."

Jace glares at Robert as he asks Alec, "You sure?"

Alec nods, "Yes, I'm sure."

Jace nods, "Fine." With one last glare at Robert, he walks away.

"Alexander, I think it is time for you to return to the Institute."

Alec cringes at his father's continued use of his full name, "I'm here now."

Robert's eyes are cold, "You know what I mean."

Alec takes a step back, "Magnus says that unless _**he**_ revokes the order, I'm to stay with him."

"I don't give a goddamn what that DownWorlder says."

Alec's eyes widen.

Down the hall, one of the elevators opens and Maryse steps out. She runs to her son and husband, "Robert, what is the matter with you?" She steps in between them and pushes Alec behind her.

"Maryse, this is between me and my son."

"Oh really? Alec is my son as well. Don't I have a say in this conversation?"

Robert takes a deep breath, "Fine, what do you think of our FIFTEEN year old son getting a love rune by a DownWorlder?"

She glares at him, "As you say, Magnus IS a DownWorlder, so there is no way that he can 'give' Alec a rune of any kind. Izzy tells me that the rune popped up on its own."

"Izzy told you?"

"Yes, she did."

"Why did I then have to hear it from Raj?"

"Maybe because our children knew how you would react. And guess what, Robert, they were right."

"Doesn't change anything. It is time that Alec returns to the Institute permanently."

Alec walks around his mother and tells his father, "Magnus won't allow it."

Robert sneers, "I don't care what that warlock allows or doesn't allow. I am still your father and if I want you to live in this Institute, then by the Angel, you WILL be living here and not that loft of his."

Maryse shakes her head, "Magnus and Catarina are the reason WHY Alec is alive today. If it weren't for them, we would be preparing for his funeral and not his parabatai ceremony. Robert why can't you see that?"

Robert glares at his wife, "Maryse, what happened to the woman who was disgusted that a warlock declared himself Protector of her seven year old son?"

Maryse's eyes stare coldly at her husband, "That woman saw how protective that warlock has been over her son. That woman is thankful that her son is alive today BECAUSE of that warlock. That woman won't let you take her son away from his Protector."

Robert sneers, "That woman has no choice." He reaches for Alec's arm. An energy ball hits him in the chest, sending him to the floor. Maryse steps in front of Alec.

Robert quickly gets to his feet and glares as Magnus and Catarina walk towards the Lightwoods.

Robert's eyes are cold, "Magnus Bane, how dare you attack me."

Catarina says coldly, "I'M the one that attacked you. You try to hurt Alec, and I'll do it again."

Catarina stands beside Maryse as Magnus steps toe to toe with Robert, "Understand this, Order 144.45 is STILL in effect and if you try to harm Alexander Lightwood, I will make damn sure that the Clave knows about it. You will be bought up on charges and placed in the City of Bones. You _**are**_ his father, but I'm his Protector and right now he needs protecting from _**you**_."

Robert glares at him, "Maryse, what are you going to do about this?"

Maryse smiles, "Nothing."

He looks at his wife, "Nothing? You are going to let our fifteen year old son continue to live with this DownWorlder?"

Maryse nods, "You really do not get it do you, Robert? Because of this DownWorlder, our son will _**live**_ to see his sixteenth birthday."

Robert looks at his wife with disgust and walks into his office. He slams the door.

Maryse sighs, "That went well."

Alec giggles as he hugs Catarina. Catarina holds him. She takes his face in her hands and gently kisses his forehead. He smiles at her.

Alec runs over to Magnus and hugs him. Magnus holds him tight, mindful that Maryse is right there, "You okay, Alec?"

Alec nods as he lets Magnus go and runs to his mother. Maryse holds him tight. She takes his face in her hands and looks at the love rune, "Never heard of a rune just appearing, but obviously it does happen."

Alec nods and kisses her cheek.

Jace comes around the corner, "What the hell was up Robert's ass?"

Maryse shakes her head, "No idea."

Magnus nods, "It's a good thing, Jace called me."

Alec smiles, "I figured he would."

Jace smiles, "Robert should have realized that as well."

Maryse shakes her head, "I don't think he saw anything beyond his own hatred. Once again, Magnus, Catarina, thank you so much for everything that you've done for Alec."

Catarina smiles, "Maryse, you are welcome."

Magnus nods, "Yes, Maryse."

Maryse glances at the closed door of the Head's Office, "I think the Clave needs to know about this. Robert is starting to make me uneasy."

Catarina nods, "He has serious problems with us."

Magnus nods, "And those serious problems may get him killed."

Jace nods.

Magnus looks at Alec, "Ready to go?"

Alec nods, "I think so. Mom?"

She smiles, "You and Jace ready for tomorrow?"

Jace smiles, "Oh yes, Maryse."

Alec nods, "Yes, Mom."

"You have homework?"

Alec nods, "I have to grab my books from my room."

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

Alec hugs her and kisses her cheek, "Bye Mom."

She holds him tight, "Bye Alec."

Alec smiles at Jace, "Tomorrow's the big day."

Jace smiles, "Official parabatai."

Alec walks to the elevators with Magnus and Catarina. They take an elevator upstairs. Alec goes to his room and gets his books.

Catarina smiles at Magnus, "This was fun."

Magnus laughs, "You coming back to the loft?"

"No, I have laundry to do."

Magnus laughs, "You like doing laundry?"

"Yes I do. This parabatai ceremony, is it family only?"

Alec giggles as he walks over to them, "No, you can come if you want to, Catarina."

She smiles at him, "Thank you, Alec. What time does it start?"

"10."

She takes his face in her hands and kisses his forehead, "Then I shall see you tomorrow morning."

He smiles, "Cool."

She says 'goodbye', creates a portal and leaves.

Magnus eyes the books in Alec's arms, "You need help?"

Alec giggles, "No thank you, Magnus."

Magnus smiles. He creates a portal and they walk into the loft.

Alec drops his books on the kitchen table. He gets a bottle of water from the fridge and watches Magnus walk to the bar. He watches Magnus make his martini, then sit down on the sofa.

Magnus glances up, "Something wrong, Alexander?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, Magnus. I was just wondering if I would feel different."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Feel different, about what?

"About you."

Magnus takes a sip of his martini, wondering what is going through his favorite ShadowHunter's mind, "Me, Alexander?"

Alec nods, "When I saw the love rune in the mirror yesterday morning, it made me realize that what I was feeling for you was real. I've loved you for so long, Magnus, and I was scared that you didn't love me _that_ way. But a freaking love rune appeared because of YOU, so it meant that you did love me _that_ way. That is why I kissed you..."

Magnus interrupts him, "Alexander.."

Alec puts up a hand, "Please, Magnus let me finish." Magnus nods and takes another sip of his martini. Alec blinks back tears and continues, "I kissed you because I wanted you to know that I belong to you. Then you pushed me away and I thought you were rejecting me and that scared me because if you didn't want me than what was I supposed to do with these feelings for you."

Magnus puts his glass down on the coffee table and stands up. He walks towards Alec.

Alec continues, "But you said that you loved me and your eyes were sad and you were talking about stuff that confused me because if we love each other than I don't see what the problem is. This morning I told you I loved you and you said that you loved me and nothing seemed to have changed. I spoke to Izzy and Jace and they explained why me kissing you might get you in big trouble and I don't want you to go to jail, Magnus. You said to wait and I'm okay with that because I love you."

Magnus holds his face and gently wipes away tears with his thumbs and gently asks, "What does this have to do with 'feeling differently' about me?"

Alec smiles, "Because I don't. I still love you as much as I did last week but now I know that you love me too and it makes me happy. Mom seems okay with the rune and hopefully she will be okay with you as my boyfriend." Alec giggles. He looks up at Magnus, "Would boyfriend be considered an upgrade from Protector?"

Magnus smiles, "I would say so." He gently kisses Alec's forehead. "Then again, I will always be your Protector, no matter what our relationship will grow to be."

Alec blushes, "Relationship. I like the sound of that."

Magnus hugs him. Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"I love you, Alexander."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that as well."

Magnus laughs, "Don't you have homework to take care of?"

Alec giggles, "Yes."

Magnus smiles, "It's early. Do your homework, then we can get take out from that Chinese place you love so much."

Alec smiles, "Cool."

Magnus nods as he lets Alec go. Alec sits at the table and opens his books. Magnus walks back to the sofa and sits down.

Magnus doubts that Robert will ever accept him being a big part of his son's life, but with Maryse on their side, he and Alec should be okay.

Magnus sips his martini and smiles.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how angsty (it is so a word) the journey is, I will always end with fluffy fluffiness. \o/


End file.
